<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams by River_boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043509">Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi'>River_boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Alien, Family Bonding, Late Night Conversations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dreams are a funny thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+discord+server">my discord server</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"dreams are a funny thing star."</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Sleep had always been odd to the cosmic child. Instead of using his room for it's intended purpose when the rest of his new family did, he walked around the manor. Admiring the way it looked, staring at paintings and carvings in the wall (he even found the place the two brothers had carved their names at).</p><p>Tonight, after bouncing around the home and staring at who would have been his adoptive mother, he went back to the rooms.</p><p>What did humans dream about anyway? What happened in their heads as they laid unconscious and vulnerable?</p><p>Star wondered quietly to himself as he stepped into the room where the oldest of the Nightbreeds rested. The one who had adopted him spent most of his time in this very room, filled with bookshelves and pictures and paintings of his family, the ones left that is. Star's own picture had taken it's very own place on the mantle to the fireplace his father had in his room.</p><p>A simple picture of him smiling sat next to the now updated family photo. Star now stood next to Siggore in said picture, instead of an empty spot.</p><p>Star looked over at the elder, he looked so peaceful compared to his usual grumpy attitude. This might have been that now in his dreams he wasn't missing what had been his other half.</p><p>Star tilted his head watching the two in the dreams run up the hill under the night sky that Star had used to call home.</p><p>The memory for Siggore was a distant one, one before he was so profoundly disabled. Before his legs had given out and he woke up in complete darkness every day. Back in a time he had the love of his life with him, back with the one Star had only ever heard about in stories.</p><p>Star let a smile cross his own face, realizing his father was most likely feeling joy. He may not have known much about human emotions, but he tried to know enough to tell what others were feeling and he was getting there. He was somewhat proud of himself, he had been adjusting to human life rather well according to everyone.</p><p>Stepping out Star started across the hall to the only room still lit up. One of his nephews, simply known as Candy, had many issues, one of which made him terrified of the dark. Star could never remember what the others had called this issue of his, all he knew was it made his older nephew hurt.</p><p>The room was always lit up with some magical nightlights, one of which Star had given the pink haired boy. His, like many more of his things, was star themed and made the room light up with constellations and stars.</p><p>The boy had absolutely gone crazy over the gift, immediately running off to set it up when it had been given to him. Now he rested under its light, dreaming somewhat peacefully.</p><p>Peering into Candy's dream, he couldn't spot the boy at first through the crowd in his dream. It didn't take more than a second to spot him, the bright blur of pink stood out in the blob of duly dressed women. Their hands grabbing for Candy as he ran past in nothing short of sheer terror.</p><p>Star wanted to jump in and help the poor boy, but he unfortunately wasn't strong enough to change the dreams. It made Star upset to see his nephew scared like this. He stepped out of the most colorful Nightbreeds room, stepping down the hall towards the younger cousins rooms.</p><p>The two siblings, Mila and Mime, had rooms right next each other, doors almost touching even. Milas door was often open during the day, it felt symbolic of her open hearted nature. Always someone to be there no matter what, she was so naive and trusting that the others were so protective over her. Segmund, one of the oldest cousins, had even stopped the car he, his little brother Sigmund and Star were in to “kick that fuckers ass.’’ as Seg himself put it.</p><p>Star ran his hand over the painted flowers of her rooms door, he remembered helping paint them. Mila had asked him and the others to help paint her door, Stars flowers didn’t look like the others, he had never drawn them before. He remembered how Mila had been excited over them regardless, saying “theyre unique like you! A family that's exactly the same is boring.”.</p><p>He opened the door, peaking in to check on the youngest, it was a habit of the family to check on her when she was sleeping. Like usual, Mila was sleeping peacefully in her bed, the ears of her bunny onesie stood alert whilst she slept. A smile cracked onto the older as he watched her for another second before gently shutting the door, patting it slightly out of a strange habit.</p><p>Star smiled fondly to himself as he moved on, looking into Sigmunds room as he passed by. His head tilted with curiosity as he stepped in to get a better view of the two's dream. He had noticed that Sigmund and Klaus’ dreams often overlapped, especially when they slept next to each other. Sigmund had always acted weird around Klaus, Star had been informed that his older nephew had what was called a crush.</p><p>They always smiled around each other now that they had made it official, they held hands often and it made Star feel rather proud in a sense. He stepped out, leaving the two to their dream of dancing together. He walked down the hall to the only room that had been empty when Star had arrived, it’s inhabitant still awake at what should have been an ungodly hour for him.</p><p>Segmund hardly slept on his own accord, often leaving himself exhausted and to pass out randomly. This usually culminated with him passing out at dinner or on the couch. It worried the family to no ends, he might fall asleep during one of his stunts or die from the lack of energy.</p><p>Seg had never seemed concerned about himself. Even now, when he shouldn't have had to do anything, he sat in his room. His thoughts strangling him in his own mind. Star stepped in, making no noise, but still drawing the attention of one of his oldest nephew.</p><p>“Star, hey kid, whats up?” Star considered the question second, wondering if he had meant literally or if it was another phrase humans used. Seg laughed and shook his head, his long hair swaying with his heads movement. “Right, alien. It's something humans say to ask what's been recently happening with someone.”</p><p>Star nodded to himself making a mental note of this new knowledge.</p><p>“Well, ‘what is up’ is the typical nighttime wandering.” Star smiled slightly, hoping he had used the slang correctly. Segs smile had confirmed it to him. “You pick up on things quickly.” Segmund got up from his flame patterned comforters, walking towards the doorway with the younger uncle. Star watched as Segmund left his own, the younger followed the gray haired man. Following him down the hall as he talked.</p><p>“Do you dream, Seggy?” he couldn't help be curious, he just wanted to know, especially of human culture. Segmund laughs and shakes his head as he steps onto a balcony of the house, letting him see out to the backyard. He looked over at the old swing that held so many memories for the brother. “I do, just in a different way.”</p><p>Star stood next to his nephew, running his hands over the railing that stopped the two from falling. “Different dreams?”</p><p>“Dreams are a funny thing, Star.” segmund looked at his uncle then back out to the yard. “Sometimes you don't dream while you sleep, some dreams are like what you wanna do. Like how kids say they wanna be something when they grow up. Yaknow?”</p><p>Star nodded in understanding, looking out to his old home of the night sky. He thought for a second, thinking, did he have any dreams. Star quickly decided he could think about that later, and come up with a dream of his own.</p><p>“Seggy? What's your dream?”</p><p>The question caught the older off guard, he wasn't prepared to get such a question. He thought a second, hoping he'd gotten rid of the dumbfounded look he had. “Well, i've always dreamed of finding where i belong. Somewhere i can really feel at home ya know?”</p><p>Star considered the answer, thinking about the time Seg had been here. Hed grown on everyone so quickly. Everyone seemed to love him like they loved the rest of the family. He had his issues like all in the family did, but he had his good traits as well.</p><p>The youngers loved him because he was ‘cool’ cousin who bought them candies and fast food even when the parents said no. (thats probably why he wasn't allowed to babysit very much). One of the older cousin liked him because Seg would buy beer for him.</p><p>“Why dont you make here, your ‘home’?” the 14 year old looked from the sky to his 27 year old nephew who was surprised in a sense about the statement, before simply nodding with a smile.</p><p>“Ya know, i might as well try that..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>